Chi Gets A Child
by Dexal
Summary: Chi and Hedeki are moving to a new town and while they are moving Hedeki decides to get a child for Chi. Disclamer: I DON'T OWN CHOBITS...
1. Chi Gets a Child

Chi Gets A Child.

Where we last left off

"I love you Hedeki! You are the one for me!" Chi said as she threw her arms around the boy Hedeki's neck.

Hedeki's eyes grew big as he stared off then closing his eyes he embraced her back.

"I love you too Chi." He replied.

That night when Hedeki and Chi were alone.

"Chi, what happened earlier?" Hedeki asked

"Freya left Chi after Chi made her decision." " Chi wanted to be with Hedeki so Freya left Chi."

"Tomorrow is my first day of College, would you like to come Chi?"

"What is College?" asked Chi

"College?" "Hmm it's just like the school that I was going to, it's just like Prep- Schoo, it's just bigger and a lot more fun."

"Yes Chi will come! Chi wants to go to school with Hedeki" Chi exclaimed in an anxious manner.

"The only thing Chi, we have to move out of the building!" We will have to say goodbye to Mrs. Hibyia, Sumomo, and all of the people so dear to us now." "Will you be willing to give up your job too?"

"Chi will give up her job up to be with Hedeki, Chi loves Hedeki!"

"That's great Chi alright I will call Shinbo tomorrow and ask him to help us move!"

"Chi!"

The next day

"Thanks Shinbo, for everything!" Hedeki exclaimed as he climbed up into the driver's seat of the moving car.

"No Problem, just now that you don't have me you might need this!"

"What's this?"

"It's new data that you can use for Chi, I'm not sure if it will work on the Chobits series or not but it should."

"What does it do?"

"Just like Sumomo, it lets you receive phone calls, and receive emails as well."

"Thank you, well see you later." Hedeki said

"Bye!" Shinbo replied as he and Chi drove off."

Entering the town

"Hey Chi, do you feel like looking around town a bit before we leave?"

"Looking around?" "Looking for what?" replied Chi

"Well I wanted you to go get you some new clothes or whatever while I take care of some things in town; I would like to get you a present."

"Get Chi a present!" "Chi will go if that is what Hedeki wants for Chi!"

"Ok Chi where would you like to be dropped off?" asked Hedeki

"Can I stop at work Hedeki, One last time?" Chi said

"Sure that sounds like a great idea, Mr Ueda and Yumi should be really happy to see you!"

At the bakery

"Ok Chi I will be back in a little while to pick you up. Please don't go anywhere ok!"

"Chi will stay and wait for Hedeki!" said Chi as she ran into the bakery.

At a Persacom shop

"May I help you?" asked the woman behind the counter.

"May I see your persacoms please?" Hedeki asked

"This way."

"Here they are."

"Do you have any little ones, like children?" Hedeki asked

"This way?"

Hedeki followed the woman. They finally reached the back of the room, the woman parted from the door and watched as Hedeki Slowly went down the rows of persacoms. Then finally stopping he leaned his face up against the persacom's.

"This, This one how much is This one?"

"4 thousand dollars!"

"I can't believe it but here!" "Here's the money!"

Hedeki lifted there persacom up and set it down in the seat of the car. Then sitting next to it he turned it on.

The persacom awakened, her eyes beautiful brown eyes opened as she then spoke:

"Are you are you my master?"

"I am your father my name is Hedeki!"

"Father?"

"Yes! We are going to meet your mother right now!"

"Your new name, your name is Freya. "Ok Freya let's go meet your mother!"

At the bakery

"Chi I'm back!"

"Hedeki Welcome!"

"Chi this is your surprise!" Hedeki stepped to one side as a young looking, blonde haired brown eyed girl walked out from behind him.

"Chi meet Freya, your new daughter!"

"Daughter…" "What is a daughter?" Chi asked

"A daughter, is your child like you are to Mrs Hibiya, your mother."

"Freya this is your new mother!"

"Mother!"yelled the girl as she ran up and hugged her new mother tightly around the waist.


	2. Chi Gets A Child Continued

Chi Gets a Child Continued

"Mother!" Yelled the girl as she ran up and hugged her new mother tightly around the waist.

Chi looked down at the girl hugging her and embraced her back, she didn't completely understand what was going on, she stared at Hideki while embracing the girl searching for the answer in his eyes… Hideki turned to Ueda.

"I think that it's time we got on our way." He said holding out his hand ready to shake Ueda's hand.

"We will miss you." Ueda replied as he walked up and hugged Hideki.

"We will miss you too, thanks for everything."

Yumi walked up to Chi and Freya.

"Thank you so much, for helping Mr. Ueda and I. I will miss having you around Chi."

"I will miss you too Mrs. Yumi."

"Alright Chi let's go."

Hideki, Chi, and Freya were on their way. While in the car he looked over at Chi who was staring out the window anxiously looking at all the cars that were passing by. Then he looked down at Freya who was just sitting staring at nothing.

They came upon a small apartment building just like his old one. He brought in the boxes that they needed.

"Luckily I remembered to mark the boxes carefully this time."

Later that night as they were all trying to sleep, he looked over at chi; her face looked so peaceful as she slept. Then looking over at his new daughter Freya who just hung her head down and slept beside her on another mattress.

He thought.

Chi didn't understand what was going on earlier… I remember the look on her face when she saw Freya. She looked so happy yet so confused.

The next day Chi woke up to Hideki getting ready for his first day at his new school.

"Chi." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh Chi you're awake, I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up. I'm getting ready to go to school."

"Take care of yourself."

"I will thank you chi I'll see you later." He said as he picked up his bag and hurried out the door.

Chi looked over at Freya her long blonde hair flowing gracefully down upon her face. She walked over to her the girl opening her eyes and looking up at chi.

"Mother." She stared at Chi.

"Why is Freya different from Chi?" Chi asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"I don't know." She replied as she smiled at Chi.

Chi looked into the eyes of the girl, wondering why they were so different from each other. She knew what she was, A Chobits, she knew what it meant, and that Mr. Hibiya made her to be different.

She kneeled down beside Freya who gently laid her head in her lap. Chi ran her fingers through the girl's hair, staring at the door.

Later that day.

"Chi I'm home." He said as he walked through the door.

Chi ran to Hideki jumping into his arms. Hideki caught her twirling her around and hugging her tightly. Hideki walked up to Freya.

"Good evening Freya. How was your day?"

"It was good." She said smiling.

"Hideki, may Freya and Chi get a job again?"

"If that's what you want Chi, Freya, would you like to get a job with Chi?"

"Freya wants to help mommy. Freya will get a job to help mommy and Hideki." She said as she smiled.

"Alright Chi I will help you and Freya get a job tomorrow after school alright."

Hideki ordered in some food and while eating, he told Chi and Freya all about his day at his new school. He told them about all the new people that he met, and how different the classes were from the prep school. Excited for his second day at his new school..


	3. Mother

Mother?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chobits._

Beams of light streamed into the open window, Dawn has finally arrived.

Slowly life outside begins to stir; neighbors and businessmen begin to wander their way up and down the streets, some on their way to work, others on their way to school; a usual week day in the big city.

Chi awakened with the light of the outside world; looking up at her sleeping partner, the love of her life; the one she proclaimed as hers, and she was happy. Taking a peek in on Freya, she was confused, so many unknown feelings she still couldn't comprehend, but most of all, what it means to be called mother.

The phone rang, Hideki jolted out of bed in terror; looking around the room in a wild panic.

"OH, it's just the phone." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head he answed the phone.

Mrs. Hibiya was on the other line.

"Hello, Mr. Motosuwa?"

"OH, hello Mrs. Hibiya, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright. How are things going with you and Chi?"

"We're doing fine." He replied.

"Hey Mr. Motosuwa I was wondering, I haven't seen you two in a really long time and I happened to come across some of Chi and Freya's (her daughter) old clothes. If you don't mind I would like to bring them to Ms. Chi, I'm not sure if they will fit Freya but they might."

"Well, when do you plan on coming?" Asked Hideki.

"Tomorrow if I can." Replied Mrs. Hibiya.

"Tomorrow!!!" Said Hideki as he looks around his two bedroom apartment. Books, crumbled papers, and old trash from take-out nights scattered around the room.

"Yes, is tomorrow a bad time?"

"Well its fine, but I have class and work tomorrow."

"That's alright I know my way around town."

" That's fine, Chi and Freya will be home so you're welcome to come and visit anytime."

"OH thank you Mr. Motosuwa, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

Hideki hung up the phone, sitting back down beside Chi he looked over at her. Her brown chocolate eyes reflecting nothing more than the love that she has for him, not to mention the worry and confusion of who was calling at this hour of the day and the expressions made by Hideki while still talking to the person on the other end of the line.

"Chi?"

"OH I'm sorry Chi that was Mrs. Hibiya; she wants to come visit you tomorrow, is that okay?"

Chi answers with a nod followed by a strong embrace around Hideki's neck. He hugs her back, folding his arms around her as tightly as he can…. He loves her, he always has, since the day that he met her, the day he found her amongst the rubbish, and even now guilt eats at the inside of his heart and mind.

"Oh Chi, I'm sorry I haven't been home lately to help take care of you and Freya, I know I haven't been able to help you two find a job yet, its just I've been so busy lately. I hope that you understand."

"Chi understands, Chi wants Hideki to be happy."

"I am happy Chi, it's just that, I know I don't see you that much anymore, and when I do it's usually to tell you goodnight."

"Chi…."

"I promise Chi, I will help you find a job, and we will spend time together when Mrs. Hibiya gets here, You, Freya, Mrs. Hibiya and I will all spend family time together."

"Chi!!!" She says as she hugs Hideki's around the waste, her face burying itself in his chest.

He looked down at her adoringly, how precious she is to him, So dear. He slid his hand under her chin, posing it up to his face, his hand gently caresses the side of her cheek.

"I love you Chi…"

"I love you too Hideki."

Together their lips met; a kiss so passionate, so full of love, nothing else mattered; the world, this place, this spot was all theirs. Parting lips Hideki again looked into little Chi's eyes, and he knew she would forever belong to him and him alone.

Suddenly an alarm beside them went off.

"I have to go to work." Said Hideki as he rushed through the room like a tornado, gathering his things for the day.

A couple of weeks after moving to the new city Hideki had found a job, just like his old one; the dinner where he used to work every week with Yumi. That was six months ago and still he can't afford to buy a bigger place than what he was already renting out, and still he couldn't afford to buy a car.

"Take care of yourself," Said Chi, as he rushed for the door handle.

He swung back to take one last glance at her, and again she was flashing that famous smile, brighter than the sun and very adorable.

"You too Chi, I love you."

"I love you too." She replied.

Chi and Freya rushed as fast as they could, throwing out old garbage, straightening up books, making sure that things were spotless for Mrs. Hibiya's arrival, that's when Freya asked-

"Mother, what is Mrs. Hibiya, what is she to you?" Asked Freya.

Chi froze almost simultaneously. What was she like? Who was she? Chi had known Mrs. Hibiya for years when she was still her Elda, but since that last night, when everything went dark, when everything shut down, she couldn't recall anything? ; Mrs. Hibiya was a nice lady, a very admirable and caring person that gave more love than she would ever receive, but what was she to Chi? A creator? A mother? A friend? She had never really thought about it until now.

There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Hibiya had arrived.

Chi opened the door, and there she stood, carrying in her hands four bags of clothes.

"Good evening Chi."

"Chi" She said, as she embarrassed Mrs. Hibiya.

"Chi is very well thank you, how is Mrs. Hibiya?"

"I'm fine. Where is Freya?"

"Freya is helping Chi cook dinner for Mrs. Hibiya and Hideki tonight."

"Oh that sounds good, what are you making?"

"Chi is making stew, the kind that Mrs. Hibiya taught her how to make."

"OH Chi, I sure miss having you around." Said Hibiya as she rubbed the top of Chi's head.

"Chiii…"

The three of them went inside; and the house was spotless, almost sparkling.

"Wow, you really keep this place spotless Chi."

"Chi!"

"And you too Freya well done!"

"He-he" Giggled Freya as Mrs. Hibiya patted her on the top of the head.

"Well here are the clothes I brought you" Mrs. Hibiya handed Chi one of the brown paper bags; a white elegant looking dress lay folded inside.

"I picked this one out for you Chi."

"Chi!"

Pulling Chi's dress from over her head it was soon replaced with the elegant white dress. It slipped on easily, flowing and graceful; a perfect fit, the dress was cropped off in the front, white lace around the hem of the bottom of the dress, with a V neck line at the top she looked beautiful, like a porcelain doll.

They tried on many clothes that Mrs. Hibiya had brought for them, but only Chi. Mrs. Hibiya was right, none of the clothes fit poor Freya; but even though she was left empty handed, even though she didn't get anything, she too laughed and enjoyed trying on the baggy clothes that fell off of her every time she tried an outfit on.

Later on that night the three of them withheld many conversations: how things were, how things are, hopes and dreams for the future; but it wasn't until Hideki got home that conversations started taking interesting turns. Together the four of them ate the dinner that Chi prepared for them; they laughed, chatted, but still Freya's question still remained in the back of Chi's mind.

As Chi and Hideki walked Mrs. Hibiya to her car Chi kept silent. Her mind lost in a sea of thoughts, when finally she summoned up the courage to ask Mrs. Hibiya,

"Do you love Chi?"

Mrs. Hibiya stopped, stunned by the question that was being asked of her; she looked straight into Chi's face…

"Of Course I love you Chi, your father and I loved you dearly."

"What does it mean then, to be a mother?"

"What does it mean? It means that I love you more than anything, and I will protect you by any means necessary; I shall forever belong to you just as you belong to me… There is an indescribable bond between you and I, an unforeseen attraction between us that only we can understand; That is what it means to be a mother."

"I love you dearly Chi, more than anything, and it was hurtful when I had to give you up, but it was what you wanted… You weren't just Chi back then you were my Elda, my dearest daughter; but when your sister gave up on this life you just couldn't bear it… And I could couldn't let happen to you what happened to your sister."

"Do you still love Chi, even though she isn't your Elda anymore?"

"Chi, even as you have a new name, even as you have no recollection of your old memories, you will now and forever remain as my Elda."

As the two of them waved goodbye to Mrs. Hibiya Chi couldn't help but feel happiness dwell up inside of her… She not only felt more than acceptance but she felt love; the love and joy of something she never knew ever existed for her… She too like her dear daughter Freya has a mother, and though she will never completely understand what it is like to be a human mother she can now finally understand the indescribable attachment that Freya has for her.

"Freya," Said Chi as Hideki and her returned to the apartment.

"I love you."

Freya walked over to her mother, hugging her as tightly around the waist as she could; looking up into her eyes and smiling a magnificent smile she replied,

"I love you too mommy."


End file.
